


不目之夜 Blinder Night

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 今后的所有夜晚
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	不目之夜 Blinder Night

.我发过但我找不到，我就重发啦。

.是露普白三人的对峙和纠葛，莫明其妙警告。

“亲爱的娜塔莉娅，您又变得更漂亮了。在这个世界抓紧每一分每一秒变得更丑陋的同时，您却比上一分上一秒都焕发出更夺目的光芒。”

这不是基尔伯特，这不像基尔伯特。在娜塔莉娅与他行两下贴面礼的同时，她感到恐惧贯穿了她的骨髓。

“请听一个笑话：从前有一位科学家与一个盲人，科学家对盲人说…”娜塔莉娅可没心情听笑话。她悄悄打量起基尔伯特的装束：帆布鞋，牛仔裤，休闲西装外套，而从天际潇洒洒下的暮光翻新了它们。暮光同样给他背部与胸口口袋处的眼睛图样抹上了神采，（本来绘者就竭尽全力赋予了它们所有的生动）以至于娜塔觉得它们在死死盯着她。

“牛奶是一种白色的液体。对，液体我知道，盲人说，什么是白色？”

基尔伯特能比所有人都显得苍老，也能比所有人都显得年轻。但这身精心订制的服装也许有点太出格了，使得两人像磁石一样吸引着旁人的目光；并非出于好奇或恼怒，比那更糟，不带好意也不带恶意，只是空洞。况且数量也太多了，因为街面上并没有对应的那么多人，抬头窗口里也没有。似乎城市里隐伏的怪物又开始骚动起来。

“天鹅是一种脖子弯曲的大鸟。鸟我知道，盲人说，什么是弯……”

对，她知道了。

一路上她与基尔伯特只是保持着礼节性的偶尔目光接触，而基尔伯特却一直盯着她，从不挪开，嘴上不停说着笑话，偶尔才眨一下。幸好他的凝视并非那么虚空，也全然没有色欲或侵略性，但包裹着那样毫无理由的狂热，轻易就把整颗灵魂的质量归在她身上，是拥有强大力量但毫无自察的存在，比如手持核.按.钮玩耍的孩童。

（就像音乐节上突发休克而把整个身体的重量压在她身上的青年那样。）

他们仨都是疯子，也只有疯子才能看出另一个疯子是否比以前更疯。所以在基尔伯特驻足说“到了”的时候，她被惊得后退一小步。她觉得他随时可以张嘴吞了她。

基尔伯特只是坏笑，并抬起下巴示意她先走。他看出来了。

…

（现在她的恐惧之外，她的窘迫也袒露无遗。）

两人在窗边的桌前坐定。侍者无问即来，给基尔伯特斟了黑咖啡，给娜塔莉娅的就是红茶，还包括雪顶。她感到不快，但手心中白瓷杯的冰凉奇异的驱散了忌惮和忧愁，使她镇定下来。基尔伯特右手腕上古怪的蓝色手链眨着无数只小小的眼睛透过袖口看她*1，她和它们对视了一会儿，便下定决心抬头。

他没笑了，左耳垂上那粒深红色的宝石一闪。*2

“娜塔莎，你从来都不喜欢本大爷，所以你来不是为了听笑话和喝一杯苦汁的吧？”

“……我哥在哪儿？”

基尔伯特再次咧嘴笑起来，眼里彷佛有火。

“他死了，你不知道吗？”

没那么轻松。

她对上基尔伯特的瞳孔。那感觉彷佛试图用手抓住火焰。

娜塔放任深渊凝视她，因为她想凝视深渊。直面恐惧的从来不是勇气，而是更大的恐惧。

“你赢了。”基尔伯特摊开手掌“眯眼笑起来，这神情让娜塔莎打个寒颤。“可是知道了真相的都瞎了，这可怎么办呢？”

“…………”

“别用那种眼神看本大爷。”基尔伯特一口牙全露出来。“只有你哥才会真正怕你。”

娜塔莉娅偏过头去。她真的没辙，基尔伯特始终尝试蒙上她的眼睛。

“你真的分辨不清玩笑和事实。”基尔伯特说。“现在，看好了。”他分开左手中指与食指，猛地齐根捅进了眼窝！！娜塔莉娅被吓得浑身一震。

“当人失去双眼，人就会变成龙。”他把手指退出来，那双赤眸依旧神采奕奕。“明白了吧？无论穷尽哪种语言夸它们，这也不是红宝石！因为根本没东西在那儿！”

娜塔莉娅张了张嘴。

“娜塔莎，你不会还以为所有相貌稀松平常的都是人吧？你不会还以为恶魔穿着过时的皮衣，在繁琐到头疼的仪式后才现身吧？恶龙从来都横行于世，不论人们居住在草屋还是大厦；而魔鬼也喜欢吃快餐呢，羊皮纸不要了，握个手都不用咯！”

“恶当然，虽然一直都是，更容易传播了。当你看见它时，你只是厌恶的挪开了你的鼻子！你听听，它们在欢呼，它们在嚎叫，它们在用渎神的歌庆祝你的冷漠呢！龙只是不循人的规章，恶的靶心却是你自己呀。往你周围看看吧。”

娜塔莉娅不能回头。她像望着濒死的恋人一样望向基尔伯特的"假"眼睛，只是填满她的心的不是爱情，而是绝望。基尔伯特是倒是拉住了即将掉下悬崖的她的手，在同时他也津津有味地啜饮着她的血，用他手上的唇舌。

该死的。

……

基尔伯特慢悠悠吹开热气，喝起了他的咖啡，在那一刻他终于满足地垂下眼帘。娜塔莉娅一下瘫在了椅背上。和基尔伯特交锋相当容易叫人泄气。而她知道这下他会全盘托出了。

“…伊万很爱你啊，就像他有多怕你一样。”他突然叹道。

废话。娜塔莉娅翻个白眼。

“你看到本大爷身上的那些眼睛了吧？猜猜它们哪儿来的？坟墓底和尘土里！很古以前人们认为目光有重量，有力量，从中贪婪和邪恶附到身上。这迷信太过普通普遍，以至于眼仅仅是象征物而不是真正意义上的宗.教，但神灵们常常有几千张脸几千只眼睛，和孔雀的尾羽一样。那不只用于威慑，那真的在“看”。就算监控系统越来越精细，如果人们在心底闭上眼，扭过头去，那么恶魔就睁开眼睛了，伊万就醒了。就这么轻松。”

“哈？”

“这是长话短说。”基尔伯特耸肩。“因为你不想听笑话。”

“问题不在于长短，而在于你的话毫无逻辑。”娜塔莉娅回答。

“稍等…………你以为你哥完全无辜？你有这么信任他？……他不只是不看你的眼睛，他从未和任何生物有过正式目光接触。想起来了吗。”

。

。

。

。

。 

娜塔莉娅深深吸气。

“也就是说，盲目的世纪降临了。”

“没有退路。”基尔伯特总结。

她低头看向她的红茶。雪顶因为略微融化而显出阴影和凹坑，像是雪地，其下堆积着上万具在暴雪中冻饿而死的尸体。他们的双颊仍是玫瑰的红色。

不远。

在她来得及采取任何措施之前，基尔伯特已稍稍欠起身，用掌心承接住了一滴泪水。他极为缓慢的合拢五指，传来一声玻璃碎裂的清脆响声。娜塔感到心中的悲伤突然淡了，一切都只像沈向海底的一块巨石，无关紧要，并且正在远去。

“……我不需要你的怜悯，基尔伯特。”她低声说。

“噢喔。”基尔伯特回答。

尸斑和淤青从他右手指缝爬出来，肤色也变成一种扎眼的苍白，他不得不藏起它。

“这不是怜悯，妞儿。”基尔伯特像又被逗笑了一样露出某种愚蠢而狂妄的笑容，比较接近以前那个他。“这是嫉妒。”

他扬长而去后，娜塔莉娅对弗朗西斯更受女孩子欢迎不再感到奇怪了，毕竟帐是她结的。

但是，从此接上的所有夜晚，不再有人能睁眼，也不再有人能入眠了。她想。

end.


End file.
